Screeching Silence
by VampirePiggies
Summary: A new gang of thieves move to Jump City, home of the founding five Titans. Their leader, however, does not wish to carry out given orders when she meets the boy behind the mask. The boy.. that she was sent to destroy. Rated for violence, sexual themes, and language.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

Screeching Silence

By: VampirePiggies

_~~Summary~~_

A new gang of thieves move to Jump City, home of the founding five Titans. Their leader, however, does not wish to carry out given orders when she meets the boy behind the mask. The boy.. that she was sent to destroy.

_~~~Note~~~ _

_If you are a fan of RobxStar, RobXRae, or whatever, I doubt you will enjoy this. But, just to add in, I am a RobXStar shipper, just trying something different with my own character. Second note, there will be swearing, sexual themes, and violence. You were warned._

_**~~Chapter One: So It Begins~~**_

A glittering full moon rose above the buildings of Jump City, the face which the craters formed seemingly smiled down at the quite city. For once, it seemed as though the protectors, The Teen Titans, would be given the day, and resulting night, off. The thought was a sweet one, however, they would have to wait for another night to come, as the alarm sounded, lights flashing red, waking all five of the titans.

The teens darted to their main living area, their leader, Robin, being the first to reach the large computer.

"YO! Who the hell decided NOW was a good time to go on a crime spree?" Cyborg's voice boomed. Beast Boy, who stood next to the taller, cybernetic man, covered his ears from his friend's shout. The alarm shutting off once Robin logged onto the computer to find the location of..whoever they were to take down that night.

"Do not worry, friend Cyborg, once we do the, 'kicking of the butt', you may return to sleep mode." Starfire's innocent voice soothed him as she hovered next to him. Her green gaze moved from her glaring friend to Robin, who stared at the screen. "Robin, do you know who we are to defeat tonight?" She asked, flying to him and hovering at his side, her eyes going from her shorter friend, to the screen in front of them.

"Not sure… It doesn't say who it is, just where they are." Robin responded, obvious that he longed for sleep in just the simple tone of his voice.

"Shouldn't we have left by now?" Beast boy asked, Raven raising an eyebrow to her friends. Robin growled, but slowly gave him a nod. "Titans, head out." He commanded, causing the three of the titans to scramble for the door, leaving Starfire to fly by Robin's side, arms outstretched, already readying herself for a fight.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

A loud 'CLANG' stole the guard's attention, racing forward they found the source. Or.. was it? An oddly blue coloured canine stared up to them with glittering purple eyes. The three guards looked to one another in complete confusion, until the middle one was greeted by the sole of the true culprit, or at least, one of them.

Immediately, the two still-standing men turned, eyes locked on a caped, spikey-haired figure. Before they could send any threats her way, both men were taken down by two females.

"Your defenses.. are quite horrible, if I do say so myself." The spikey-haired teenager mentioned in a soft, seductive voice, as she turned to them, narrowing her cat-like eyes. For a seventeen year old, her outfit.. was quite mature, being a simple black, a few bits a orange running over it, with a few claw-like tears in various places. What made it seem as something a teenaged girl should not be wearing was where the slashes were placed. One three-pair strayed from the extremely low 'neck' line, on her left breast, moving in a flowing pattern on where her nipple would be, others just under her breasts, and a pair on each side of her bikini line.

The two other females smiled. The two wore matching outfits, both having on tight, sleeve-less shirts, which moved into booty shorts. Accompanying the unitard-like outfit were knee-high boots and fish nets. The only variations were the colours,one black, the other white, hair style, one short, the other stopping at her waist, and slightly differing breast sizes. Simple, and most obviously, known as Yin and Yang, or the Opposites.

The canine switched form, revealing herself to be a young girl, dressed simply in midnight blue tights, and a connected blue spaghetti strap shirt. She, along with her leader, had arm-sleeves, starting at their elbows, which concealed their hands. She, however, was described by most the group encountered, to have a slightly.. normal aspect to her. "So, why exactly are we _here_?" She questioned her leader, glaring ahead.

"To be honest, Canis, I'm not sure. I think we were sent here to steal some sort of.. disc. I do—" The leader, mid-sentence, was cut off by a loud, oddly familiar, voice.

"You won't be stealing anything tonight!" The teenager turned to see the traffic light ensemble of, who else but the Boy Wonder, Robin. The other four titans stood behind him, Starfire and Raven hovering, while Beast Boy stood in wolf form, and Cyborg readying his sonic cannon, not the slightest bit hesitant, even if they were female.

"Is that so?" The girl growled, her pink lips were curved into a side smirk, blue eyes narrowed. "What makes you think that the five of you can take down Screeching Silence?" She continued, her team-members now at her side, the Opposites floating while Canis, once again, was in her canine form.

Without warning, Canis shot forward, the two Opposites following. Beast Boy immediately darted for Canis, Cyborg shooting at Yin, sending her backwards. Such an action sent Yang flying forward, greeting Cyborg with the bottom of her boots. Yang was sent back by a glowing starbolt that had been shot at her, though, she immediately shot into the air and towards Starfire.

Robin, all the while, had been completely focused on the group's leader, just as she had been on him. Robin stood, feet a bit a part, mask hiding narrowed eyes. '_Why hasn't she done anything special yet?_' He wondered, the thought dying away as the dangerous girl hurled herself at him. Her attack easily blocked by Robin's bo staff.

"Come on, now. You're really going to put your life at risk just for one simple disc?" She hissed through gritted teeth, as she sent a dagger towards his chest, only catching his cape and tearing it a bit as he turned.

"It's my job." He replied, looking to his cape and launching himself forward. The Boy Wonder sent the bo staff straight into her stomach, and at that, she looked up with narrowed, angry eyes. She dropped her daggers and knocked his bo staff away, sending her clothed fists at him.

Each blow that was sent towards his face was blocked by holding an arm in the way, though, such simple actions easily gave the girl access to his stomach. She took each opportunity she was given to jab at his stomach, her teeth gritting.

As she sent Robin onto back, she heard an angry yell from, who else, Starfire. The red-headed alien stared daggers at the female, her hands glowing green along with her eyes. She sent a single blast atherl, knocking her into the wall by the powerful blow, letting out a slight yelp as she flew back.

"You shall not harm him!" Starfire shouted, flying towards the leader, who glared up at her. Starfire pointed a fist towards the girl, but in a flash, she was down on the ground, the cat-like female on top.

"Never tell me what to do." She growled, and flipped onto her feet. Canis darted past her, clutching a small disc in her mouth, The Opposites following behind the shifter, disappearing into the shadows without any words.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all. I hope—" She paused with a smirk, then continued, "No, I _know_ we will be doing this again real soon.." she finished. Her voice like a cat's purr, soft, seductive, and simply dangerous. She gave a small wave, as though she was waving to old friends, and darted off into the night, her torn cape flowing as she ran.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Robin sat at the computer, his chin resting on the top of his hands. His mask concealed glaring, dagger-like eyes, directed toward the screen. The lights had been turned off, his team mates having gone to sleep much earlier in the night. He, however, couldn't help his curiosity. He had managed to save their group's name in his mind all while fighting, having decided to search them.

His gloved fingers ticked at the keyboard as he typed in their name, Screeching Silence. Immediately, he was greeted with countless results. The first he went to seemed to tell him all that was needed.

_**Group of Young Women Caught Robbing Bank**_

_After the police received reports of a group of four thieves robbing Flaors Bank, they immediately drove to the scene, expecting the usual; a few young men, lost in their direction, stealing to help themselves. When they arrived, they were greeted not by young men, but very beautiful young women. _

_Soon, they realized that there was something wrong with the females. _

"_Two could fly, and seemed to be gifted with great strength. Another could shift her form into a blue furred wolf. The other, the one who seemed to be their leader, however, showed no signs of having any powers. She was a simple human being." stated Officer Malcoshew._

"_Somehow, they easily took us on. To beat us. They escaped with the money, but a group of officers later found them hiding out in an old alley. When brought in, we asked what their names were. The three blessed with super powers gave us their aliases, Yin and Yang, and Canis. However, their leader did not speak." reported Officer Nart._

_Soon after reporting to us, Officer Nart discovered that the girls had escaped. It is now rumoured that they reside in Jump City, home of the Teen Titans. Having complete faith in the young crime fighters, the officers have not moved their party to Jump City, instead continuing to search our hometown. _

Robin growled, frustrated that the leader would remain unknown until the next time they were to fight one another. Even then, Robin knew that he might not receive an answer to his question. If she didn't speak to the police, what would make her want to tell _him._

As he contemplated what he could do to find her name, various sounds, that seemed to originate from the roof of the tower, came into earshot. His thoughts seemingly killed off by the distracting sounds. And after a moment, he decided to visit the rooftop.

Once he exited the door which led to the roof, his gaze flowed around, seeing nothing but the moon in the distance.

"Hello, Robin." A soft, sweet, purr-like voice spoke. It was obvious, then, who had been making the sounds.

He turned, looking just above the doorway, seeing the spikey-haired leader of Screeching Silence. In a way, she looked slightly like a female version of Robin. Spiked hair, though her hair was a dark crimson red, black streaks flowing through. She also wore a cape, much like he did, only hers was ripped, purposely. Though, there were more differences than similarities between the two.

"You're quite noisy." He commented with a slight growl. She smiled, and replied, "I could easily have gone unnoticed. I, in all truth, wanted you to come up here."

"Why?" He asked, narrowed his eyes, a hand ready to grab his bo staff if she were to launch herself at him. She, however, didn't. She simply jumped down and walked in circles around him, cat-like eyes narrowed to slits.

"I wished to simply speak to you." She told him, still walking in circles around him, not letting up her glare. "I know you are wondering what my name is…" She whispered.

"How do you know that?" Robin growled, his gaze following her as she moved around him, careful not to let her out of his sight.

"Everyone wants to know." She stated, stopping in front of him. She was almost the exact same height as him, only being an inch or two shorter. "So, I am going to tell you." She smiled.

By this, Robin was immensely confused. _'Why would she tell me. She never told the police her name…' _He wondered looking over her. One of her eyes was concealed by her long black-red bangs, the eyes, glowing as the moonlight danced inside.

"Don't think this means I am going to leave you alone. No.. it means quite the opposite really." She told him, smiling at the confused look that ran onto his face. Seeing as how he remained quiet, she guessed that he was waiting for her to speak. "I.. am Feral. And I have come to inform you, that the Titans have a new enemy. And unlike your past foes, Screeching Silence has come with a job to do. That job is to annihilate you and your pathetic superhero friends."

_**Author's Note:**_

_Dun.. dun..dun?_

_Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was so long. I will admit, some of it was not written very well. But I did try quite hard on it._

_I even had to re-write it… So, yeah. Oh and I made the officer's names random. Why? Because I fucking can. Anyway, there will be a new chapter out as soon as possible. And even if people do not read it, I am still going to post it. I like writing.. a lot. By the way, I think Robin is immensely sexy, even if he is a cartoon character._

_Until Next Time, _

_Vampire Piggies._


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

_**~~Chapter Two: Secrets~~**_

It had been two weeks since Feral had revealed her name to Robin, along with her 'plan' to rid the world of the Teen Titans. He had kept the night from his friends, though, he truthfully had no reason to why.

…

All the while, Feral and her team had been laying low. Her promise, of seeing the titans again very soon, was one that she had been intent on keeping. Two weeks was enough. She wished to strike. But where? Her commander had not given her any missions.

"So, Feral, when is the next time we are going to go out and actually do something?" Canis piped up, kicked back on the couch, arms behind her head, feet up on the opposite arm rest of the couch. Yin and Yang lay in their hammocks, one just above the other. The arrangement resembled bunk beds, though, neither of the two liked regular beds.

"Not sure. Have any of you contacted him?" Feral asked in reply, turning to her friends, all of which shook their heads. "That's _your_ job, Kitty." Yin said in a slightly scratched voice. Feral gave a low growl at the nickname, but her body shuddered at the thought of speaking to their commander.

"What if he finds out about me going to explain to Robin why we are here? Surely he will get angry.. After all, it wasn't our mission to explain to them what it is we wish to accomplish." Feral muttered, hoping that a team-mate would volunteer to speak with the man who had sent them on their mission."Is that… fear I sense in your voice?" Yang purred, turning in her hammock and hanging her head off the side, long white hair falling off the side of the hammock, looking at her now-upside-down-leader.

Feral let out a low growl, keeping her back to the smiling girl. "I don't know what fear _is." _She stated with a low hiss. Deep down, she could feel her heart race. She, of course, knew of fear, felt it, lived with it. She couldn't, however, show any weakness, not around her enemies, not around her friends, not even around herself. Trust was, and is, a hard thing to establish, even with one's self.

As she stood, quiet, a beeping sounded in her ear, a voice beginning to speak to her. Canis raised her body up, resting her elbow on the arm rest, settling her feet on the ground and glaring at Feral. Yang sat up, feet hanging off the bed now, Yin mimicking her sister's movements. All three girls waited for Feral to turn and address them. She didn't.

"Something the matter, Feral?" Canis asked, finally getting up from her spot and walking towards the spikey-haired criminal. Feral turned away, giving a nod.

"All we need to do is attract the Titan's attention." She stated, her mind racing. _'Let the mission last as long as possible.. please.'_ She hoped, pleading with herself to make sure that wherever they chose to target would be far away, and the mission would take quite some time.

Yang smiled, flying off the hammock and clapping. "So, we can steal from any place we desire?" She asked, flying around Canis and Feral. "Let's rob the Bank of Perez! I like money. I like money a LOT!" She cried.

"Only if you shut up." Feral hissed, rubbing her forehead, shutting her ice blue eyes. Her friend's loud, peppy, melodic voice annoyed her, and Yang knew it. "Let's just go. He said to do it as soon as possible. We wouldn't want the titans to lose interest in us." She added in, and without letting in a word from her friends, she flicked her cape and walked towards the door.

Canis shifted her form, once again becoming a blue wolf, and darting out the door. Yin and Yang took to the sky, twisting around one another. Feral scaled the walls, making her way to the rooftop, and beginning to run and jump from roof to roof, the moon outlining her slim body shape as she ran against it.

…

Robin stood at a wall in his room, looking over various newspaper articles he had found on Screeching Silence. Few of the clippings seemed to help him, but he had chosen to give them a special place on one of the walls in his room. He knew nothing more of their powers, besides that Feral's were unknown by police.

He placed his hands on his hips, looking up the wall, eyes narrowed behind his domino mask. Even the sound of his door sliding open didn't take his eyes away.

"Robin, we wish for you to join us in the eating of the dinner." Starfire's sweet voice sounded behind him. He lowered his gaze, shaking his head, keeping his back to her. "Can't." He stated in a simple tone.

"Is there a reason?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the right as her green eyes glittered with the bright emotion of curiosity. He shook his head.

After a moment of silence between the two, both of their communicators began to beep loudly. Robin pulled his from his utility belt and looked at it for a second before muttering , "Trouble." and turning around. He darted out of the room, not stopping to wait for Starfire, who slowly followed him.

…

Screeching Silence arrived quickly to the Bank of Perez, much to Feral's annoyance. Yin kicked the door, nonchalantly walking inside. "Get to the safe, that's where the money is!" Yang squealed, Canis rolling her eyes at the annoyingly happy team mate. The teenager stayed in her wolf form, knowing that at any moment the Teen Titans would show up and threaten to stop them. Which, obviously, was exactly what they wanted.

Feral's blue gaze circled around, waiting for Robin to arrive, carrying one of his one-liners on his lips. After a few moments of his spikey-headed shadow refusing to appear on any nearby, in sight walls, she made her way inside the bank.

Yin and Yang already had the safe open, the door on the ground. The two were stuffing multiple bags full of money, to their heart's content. "So you did decide to keep your promise." a familiar voice carried over the air. Feral gave a purr, turning around to see Robin.

"The fact that you doubted me..hurts." Feral said, smiling at him. The smile was fake, her mind still caught on the lingering words of her master. After a moment of retraint, Feral shot herself towards the boy wonder. Her company shot forward at the remaining four, targets undecided.

Robin landed on his back, the feline-like teenager on top of him. He glared up at her through his domino mask, Feral glaring icy daggers at him in return. She leaned in, leaving merely an inch between their faces. She parted her lips, gritted white teeth showing, a small growl escaping her mouth. The boy wonder's foot nailed her in the stomach, sending her flying off him.

Feral regained her footing in a split second, putting a hand to her temple and giving her head a shake. She refocused herself on Robin, launching once again, her double daggers aimed for his chest. He held his bo staff out in front of him, preparing for the impact of either blade or human, but the touch never came.

Instead, he only saw Feral hit a far wall, this time, not regaining her confident stance. Starfire had blasted the enemy girl with a powerful starbolt, leaving Feral rendered unconscious by the knock into the wall.

Canis halted her fight with Beast Boy, gazing upon her unconscious leader, and her angered eyes turned to Starfire. Her lips curled over in a deep snarl, shiny white k-9s bared at the read headed alien. The shifter shot at the Tamaranian, sinking her teeth into her arm, drawing a large amount of blood.

Starfire let out a scream before her eyes began to glow green, and she shot two bolts of bright green energy at Canis, knocking her away. Yin and Yang now ignored Raven and Cyborg, rushing to their leader and picking her up. "C'mon Canis! Fuck them! Let's get out of here!" Yin snarled, flying from the building with Feral in her arms.

Canis let out a loud huff before darting from the building. Leaving the Titans to tend to their friend.

…

Robin, after making sure Star would be okay, retreated to the roof, the view of Jump City seeming to assure him that he could think in peace. He had so many questions, most of which about the gang's leader. Why had she seemed so off her game? Why the restraint in first attacking him? And most importantly why had she given up so easily? Surely she could have continued the fight, at least, from what he had seen from the first time they had fought. There must have been something occupying her mind, something horrible, to distract her from her goal. But what could it have been?

…

Feral awoke to a dark room, a pounding noise sounding. After a moment of regaining all consciousness, her eyes adjusting to the lighting and her brain letting her drink in the fact that she was on the couch of the hideout, she realized the pounding wasn't coming from outside, or even inside, it was merely her head.

She sat up, pulling her back to the arm rest and putting her hand to her forehead. After a few more moment, the pounding slowly died away to nothingness, though she kept her hand to her forehead, fearing the throbbing sensation may return if she were to pull it away.

Her free hand slowly drifted down to the side of the couch, soft, warm fur greeting her hand. Cautiously, she looked down, not letting her head stray too far from her hand. She saw only the fluffy wolf that was Canis, and she gave a half-hearted smile. Slowly, though, her heart sank, remembering she had a meeting, one that would only bring her more trouble if she were to miss it.

Quickly, she got up, moving around her sleeping friend and rushing out of the hideout, keeping to the shadows as she traveled to her meeting place.

.

"I'm here, I'm here! I am so sorry I'm late, but I ran into some problems during the mission an—" Feral began to explain herself as she entered the dark place, her eyes searching around for the person she was to meet.

"Sorry doesn't work with me." A dark, monotone voice commented from the shadows.

"Well, listen, I know you're angry about me explaining to Robin what it is Screeching Silence is to do, but, please, I'll do anything for you to make you forget that! Really! I'll steal anything!" Feral spoke, sounding much like a five year old pleading with their parents to forgive them after acting horribly.

"Oh, dear girl. You know very well that it is not stealing that will rid my memory of you mistake." The man said, almost sending Feral into a fit. "No! Please, Slade! Please! Anything but that!" she cried, still running her blue eyes around the room to find her Master.

Slade gave a forced huff, amusement riding on the sound, as he approached her from the shadows.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Yeah. Really shocking ending there, huh?(sarcasm)_

_Oh, if you're wondering. Yes, Slade did rape Feral. And yes, I pretty much stole that from Slade's relationship with Terra, at least in the comics. I would have written about it, but I want to write about Slade's penis as much as you guess want me too, meaning I'm assuming none of you want to read that. THEREFORE, I did not write it. At least not in this chapter, since I'm pretty content with where it ended. I might do a bonus chapter for the people who want to read it, but while uploading that, I would also upload the chapter after, so that if you didn't care to read it, you could just skip over. SO. Getting side-tracked. I was going to write a sex scene. I didn't. I might do a bonus chapter of it. Moving on._

_And when I said really shocking, I was obviously talking about my idiotic Slade reveal. I mean, I am TERRIBLE at suspense. And I'm guessing the majority of the readers guessed from the first chapter, or the first few paragraphs of this chapter that the 'owner', I guess you could say, of Screeching Silence was in face Slade. But why Slade, you might ask? Because he is fabulous. I hope I just imbedded an image of Slade wearing a pink boa into your brain. Doesn't he look glorious with it? _

_Extra notes: First, sorry it took so long. School is annoying, and which Christmas on the way, I haven't really had time. SO, I did it all in a night, just for my readers. And second, PLEASE don't hate me for typos and sentence fragments. I really try to fix that stuff, I really do. Just, sometimes, I miss it in my proof-reading process. And Lastly, I will try to update the story much more frequently than I have been lately. So._

_Until Next Time, _

_Vampire Piggies._


	3. Confrontation

Screeching Silence

_Author's Note: JESUS. It has been WAY TOO DAMN LONG since I updated this story, but I am finally going to do it, thanks to a 'relapse' of my Teen Titans obsession. I'm crossing my fingers this obsession lasts long enough for me to complete this story._

~Chapter Three~

Feral sat atop the ledged of a building, legs pulled in close to her chest by her arms wrapped around them and her chin resting on her knees. The tough wind scooped up her torn cape, sending it flying behind her against the dark silhouette of the night sky. Nothing but the last sliver of a once smiling face on the moon shone from the near-middle of the sky.

It seemed as though the stars mocked her, hiding away behind the glare of distant city lights at her darkest moments. She may not have cared about the stars resisting to show if it hadn't been that they had always soothed her, even since childhood, for reasons unknown to anyone but herself.

She heaved a sigh, her bright blue cat-like eyes reaching up to the moon, remaining focused on the celestial being for what felt like an eternity until she finally closed them. For a brief moment she felt serenity, but the bliss crackled under the weight and sound of steps sounding through the still silence of the night.

Feral opened her eyes once again, turning to see her closest friend, Canis. "Why're you up here?" the blue-haired teenager asked, raising a brow.

"Just… enjoying the night." Feral lied, hoping her friend wouldn't see through her words and try to pry the truth from her brain. "Mm. Why don't I believe you?" Canis replied, now glaring at her friend. Though she seemed angry, anyone could tell the anger stemmed from Canis' care for the spikey-haired criminal.

She walked forward and lowered herself to sit next to Feral, looking at the teenager who now faced the buildings in front rather than her team member. "What's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing, because I know it's something." She told her.

"Canis, I promise you, I'm just out here looking at the stars, or what little there are. They comf—They take my mind off the robberies and the stupid Titans." Feral replied honestly, catching herself before she said the word 'comfort'. She felt the word, along with many others like it, showed weakness, and weakness was unacceptable, especially for her.

"Are you sure that's it? Because if it's not, I'm always here to talk if you ever feel the need to." Canis replied with a smile meant to comfort her friend. Feral only nodded and said, "I'm one hundred percent sure." before getting to her feet.

"I'm going to go 'explore', I suggest you get some sleep so that you're not tired when we go out on our next mission." Feral smiled, and without letting the teenager give a replied she seemed to disappear, jumping onto the building just in front of the once she and Canis had sat upon.

As she jumped from building to building, her mind remained blank other than the thought of where she was going and the possible dangers associated with the place. She was headed towards Jump City, home of the Titans whose leader, in their most recent battle, had easily bested her.

She let a cold, harsh expression creep onto her face at the thought of the Teen Titans damned leader. The image of his traffic-light ensemble, his domino mask, and his spiked hair always seemed to anger her, yet, not nearly as much as she would expect it to.

All her thoughts died away as she reached the inner city, hearing the sounds of many voices mixing together, creating a big group of obnoxious noise. As the sounds, she decided to begin to travel by ground and leapt down the fire escape of the apartment building she had landed on.

The girl made her way into the very heart of Jump City where she became surrounded by many people and many stores and restaurants. Her blue gaze wandered all around, catching quite a few passersby looking at her. She knew it was her clothing, it made her seem completely out of place in a city of diversity, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to change just so she could wander around a city of idiots.

After a moment, Feral caught sight of the pizza place that she knew the Teen Titans would sometimes dine at, and for a second, she could have sworn she caught sight of the very titans themselves, eating pizza at the late hour.

She brushed the thought of them away and continued on until two males came to stand in her way. Her eyes reached up to them and she gave them a cold glare, but the two men didn't move from their spot.

"Hey babe. Why are you alone?" One smiled, the stench of alcohol emitting from his mouth. The other, too, smiled and spoke, "You could come with us. We'd turn that frown into a smile." He said, reaching for her waist. "Touch me and I will make you regret it with every fiber of your being." Feral snapped.

The two looked to one another, and one gave a nod and the other turned his gaze back to Feral. "You're feisty; I love that in a woman. It makes them great in bed." He purred, reaching for her breasts and grasping them in his hands.

Immediately, the shocked, red-faced teenager tackled him. "What the fuck did I just say? Now I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget." She screeched and sent a fist into his face.

Now all the passersby were staring, some even recording the incident on their phones, but none brave enough to interfere.

"Robin! Starfire! One of you!" Feral heard a voice screaming, and at that moment her sighting of the titans hadn't been forced by her brain, they'd actually been eating pizza as she had passed by.

Before she could throw another punch or even get up to run away, she was tackled by whom other than the Boy Wonder, Robin. It took her a minute to realize that she was pinned under the crime-fighting teenager, and when she did she let out a low growl.

"Oh, come on, he grabbed my boobs, what was I supposed to do? Walk away?" She hissed, glaring at him.

"That may be the case, but you're still wanted for multiple robberies." He told her with a smirk on his face. At his replied, she snapped at him and brought her legs up and forcefully into his stomach, sending him off of her, allowing herself enough time to get to her feet and dart away into the darkness.

Robin growled under his breath before turning to his team, "You two get the idiot cleaned up and into jail, I'm going after Feral." He told his team and darted off after the criminal.

Feral continued running, not looking back to see if her enemy had decided to follow or not, instead simply focusing on finding a hiding place until he was gone so that she could return home without giving away her headquarters. But after while, when she slowed her pace thinking that she would be able to find a hideout, she heard footsteps sounded from behind her and once she caught the sound, she had been tackled once more.

"I'm flattered you care enough to follow me." Feral purred to him before grabbing his shoulders and rolling over until she was on top.

"Oh come on Feral, stop these games, why not use you powers on me? I'd love to be the first to see them." He told her, almost in a demanding tone.

"What makes you think I have any powers?" She asked, genuinely curious as to why he thought the she would have any supernatural powers. "Because, almost every enemy my team and I face has powers. Hell, even the whole rest of your team has powers, so come on, show me." He said, rolling over to be on top of her.

"Well, I'm one of the ones without powers." Feral growled once Robin was on top of her again. Finally, she pushed him off and rolled away, getting to her feet. She walked to him and took hold of his collar, bringing him to his feet and backing him against a wall. "I guess this makes us equals. We're almost… the same." She smiled.

Robin's eyes went wide behind his domino mask at the comment, and his mind flashed back to the brief time he had been a criminal, working as his mortal enemy's apprentice. For a moment he saw Feral as a female version of Slade, the man he despised so much. From the small thing, that both she and Slade only willingly revealed one eye at a time, to the many other things. Both had no supernatural powers, just like himself, both were, as much as he would hate to admit, excellent fighters and worthy opponents. Both had proved him a challenge from their very first encounter. And both had considering Robin and themselves to be… the same. And for a moment it almost seemed worse, though he knew the words coming from Slade pained him more, coming from Feral simply due to their many outer similarities. The two both had spiked hair, capes, were around the same height, and, even though not a physical trait, that they were both the leaders of their teams.

Once the Boy Wonder finally managed to slip back into reality he realized it had been only a few minutes since Feral had utter the words, and surprisingly she had stayed, almost interested to know why he had blanked out the way he had. "We are not the same. You are a criminal, you have no morals and I am a hero with positive morals. I fight for what is good, while you fight for nothing but pointless violence." He growled at her but just as he was about to strike she pulled away.

"It may seem insane, but I don't pointlessly fight. I do what I do because I need to so that I can continue to live. I have my reasons as to why I do the things I do, but what does that matter when it's coming from a criminal like me with no morals." Feral snarled, and for a second, Robin thought he could sense true hurt in her voice as if his reply had actually offended her.

Almost immediately after she saw Robin open his mouth to reply, Feral struck him upside the head, knocking him onto the ground. She didn't take much time to examine him, only the few seconds it took to be assured that the Teen Titan was unconscious, and she made her way up one of the buildings and, once again, began to travel by rooftop to get back to her hideout.

..

Robin stomped into the main room of the Titan's tower, where all four of the others sat scattered around the room. "Hey Grumpy, I'm guessing you didn't catch the girl?" Cyborg asked from the couch, turning to watch the younger Titan.

"No… I said something, she said something then she knocked me out.." Robin said a bit reluctantly. Beast Boy gave a loud laugh at his leader's confession. "Hah! You got knocked out by a girl." He laughed, but his smile turned to a frown as soon as Cyborg spoke, "You've knocked yourself out before, so if I were you I wouldn't be talking." He said with a smile.

As the two friends began to argue, Robin approached the fridge, opening the freezer and taking out an ice pack and held it on the right side of his head. Once he closed the freezer door, he was greeted by the sweet face of none other than Starfire.

"Robin?" she asked in her sweet, innocent voice, her green eyes filled with concern for both if he had been injured and for his mental state. Usually, Robin would have ignored any other Titans after losing a battle, but Starfire was the exception. After all, her voice was immensely soothing, at least to him.

"Yeah, Star?" he finally replied. "How are you feeling? You are unharmed, yes?" she asked, her gaze flowing over him as she waited for a reassuring answer. "Yes, Starfire, I'm not hurt and I'm fine. I just need to go spend some time in my room, alright?" he replied as kindly as he could manage before walking away and through the door.

..

"You did well today, my dear girl." Slade said, almost in a strange purr. "Usually I would be against you just going out into the cities, but your confrontation led to a good fight." He added as he looked down at the teenager.

"Y-you're happy with what I did?" Feral asked, looking up to Slade, her shown eye examining his mask. The man gave a very brief chuckle, and reached a hand up to the right side of her face and pushing her bangs away from her right eye, revealing both of her eyes. While he kept the rest of his fingers in place as he seemingly caressed her face he let his thumb softly move up and down on her cheek. After a few seconds of this, his hand retreated and he spoke. "Of course I am happy with what you did. It's obvious the things you said made him want to know even more about you. Just be sure that you keep this up. We wouldn't want me to have to punish you again, now would we?" He said, leaning his face down and close to hers as he spoke.

She shook her head, and gave a smirk, "I'll be sure to keep this up." She said simply. She knew she had to, both to keep from being punished and simply because she felt a slight crowd of emotions well up inside of her each time she'd fought the Titans, especially Robin. Was it Joy? Anger? Hell, whatever it was, she loved it.

**End of Chapter Three**

_Author's Note: So yeah, that's what you have been waiting for. A chapter I thought would be good, but turned out to be.. meh. _

_Eh, once I get the boring things out of the way, my chapters will be better and longer._

_Oh, and before you're like, "Jesus, Feral is an idiot because she just went out into the open city without a simple change of clothes."_

_Well, my darling, you can think that, but Feral knew about the dangers of just going into the city like she did, but she still decided to. _

_There is my crap explanation as to why she isn't an idiot. _

_Stay sexy, my little cuppiecakes._

_Until next time, VampirePiggies._


End file.
